A Love Story With Jealousy
by Demon-MatchMaker-Mira
Summary: Lucy oh so excited about winning the Grand Magic Games for her team decides it's time to tell Natsu how she feels but when she finds Natsu and Lissana kissing she runs off and decides to leave the guild! After Lucy left Natsu spent days looking for her but nothing turned up. Until one day when he's walking around the town of Magnolia and... read the story;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heart Broken**

_Lucy's POV_

I was filled with happieness, I had won my battles up againts Flare and Minnerva in the Grand Magic Games, even though they seem pissed with me I quickly got over it I was so happy I knew that I had finally proven to everyone I was not a weak celestial spirat mage, and because of me our team won the Grand Magic Games!

I was so happy now and ready to go confess to Natsu. I walked up to where Fairy Tail was standing in first place on a huge stage shooting out flares, it looked so cool I was ready to go claim my prize when I looked and saw a girl with short silver hair standing in the spot I was suppost to be in, what the heck was she doing there!? and wha-what is she doing... no she... she can't... the-they can't do this to me! Even if that stubborn pink haird dragon slayer was dense he knew I had feelings for him, so why!? Why was he standing there making out with another girl in the spot that I was suppost to be in!?

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I could feel them rasing to my cheeks as tears bagane to come out like a water slide of hot liquid! I ran as fast as I could all I wanted to do was get away from that scene and never see it again! That's when I made my choice,... I was going to leave Fairy Tail!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Gone**

**Hey everyone I noticed this chapter is short too but I hope its better then last time! anyway please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I felt so cold inside suddely all of the warmth of the tears faded away, I felt something stabing at my heart, he knew that I had feelings for him, that I cared about him and he did this to me anyway!? Suddenly I felt overwhelmed with anger I couldn't just leave the guild that wouldn't saticfy me enough I Hate Natsu and I will get my revenge!

I walked up to mast-... no Makarov with a dark aura surrounding me, my bangs were covering my eyes and black maskara streamed down my face. "Makarov, I'm leaving Fairy Tail remove my guild mark!" I said rather harshly. "May I ask why you wish to leave my child?" I looked up a little, I didn't want to be mean to Gra- I mean Makarov but I was full of anger! "You may ask but I won't tell!" Makarov looked like he was on the brink of crying. "Very well my child if that is what you wish then I shall remove your mark!" and with the wave of a hand my guild mark was gone.

After my guild mark was removed I headed out the door and just as I was almost out of the range of hearing I gave a soft, "Good bye Makarov!" Then I heard him burst into tears as I walked away!

Now that I was out of Fairy Tail I knew exactly where to go. After leaving master crying I walked past my guild no one even noticing me... well that is until Natsu saw me walking away and ran after me. _Great, the last thing I need is that stubborn dragon slayer getting on my case now!_

"Hey Luce, did you see the end of that, all thoughs sparks and _me and Lissana kissing?_" the way he had mentioned the part about him and Lissana kissing told it all, he really was cold hearted! No wait that's not possible he was a fire dragon slayer who was I kidding? I mean I was tottaly wrong he wasen't cold hearted he couldn't be... because he has no heart!

As I kept walking I decided to block him out until he said one thing that really got on my nerves! "Fine be that way it's not like I really want to hang around a weakling like you!" _What the hell was he talking about he couldn't even beat Minerva in the Grand Magic Games and I did!_

I stoped right there and turned around. "Fine, you won't have to worry about being around a weakling like me because I quite Fairy Tail!" I yelled holding up my right hand, revealing the my guild mark was gone all I got from my guild was a bunch of gasps, but then I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Hey blondie?"

* * *

**Haha I hope you guys liked it! I ended up giving up my entire night of rest working on my fanfictions and I only have two chapters for this and one and a half for my other story "New Mages"! jeez anyway love you guys PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Joining the New Guild**

**Hey everyone I know my chapters have not been very long lately but I am starting to make them longer hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

"Hey Blondie?" I heard someone say from behind me, I turned around knowing who he was and prepared for the worst, but he didn't do anything he just stood there, then he broke the awkward silents. "So you finally quit that dumb guild and your ready to come us Sabers?" Sting said giving me a grin.

_What the heck! Could he read my mind or something? How did he know I was going to join their guild!? Wait, did he really just say that? Did he want me to join their guild?_

So many questions rang through my head. "Hey blondie you ok in there?" Sting said waving his hand in front of my face. "Shut up Sting I'm thinking!" I said then went back to my train of thought.

_Did he just ask me if I was ok? Wait, why am I making such a fuss he basically asked me if I still had my sanity! Oh the nerve of that guy I would love to hurt him right now! _

_Sting's POV_

_ Jeez this girl is nuts! She totally lost it! The creepy faces she's making while she's stuck in her 'train of thought' is freeking me out! _

"Hey blondie your making creepy faces you alright there?" I said with a brow raised. This time she didn't even hear me.

_Wow this girl has issues! Why did master send me to come get her to join the guild? I mean sure I have charm but Rogue would be better at getting a weirdo like this chick!_

suddenly I realized that a hand was waving in front of my face and some one was saying "Hellloooo?" I shook away my thoughts to pay attention. "You know you shouldn't do things like that!" blondie started, "You could hurt yourself if you try to think too hard, it's not good for people like you that never use their brain!" The annoying blond said as she laughed.

"Shut up! I think all the time!" I yelled back. Then blondie shook her head and walked towards me, then when she was right in front of me she started to lean closer to my face.

_What the- what's this chick doing?_

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was still short my mom is kicking me off the computer but I would like to thank Nega Saiyan for the advise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you do too!**

**PLEASE REVEIW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

* * *

_Sting's POV_

_What the- what's is this chick doing?_

As the blondie began to get closer and closer to my face my heart beat became more rapid.

_ What the hell Sting! Why would you care if this idiot is about to kiss you!? It's not like it's that big of a deal to you! _

I scolded myself. Although deep inside I knew I wanted her to kiss me.

As she was millimeters away from my face she went off to the side of my head and began to whisper in my ear. "I will be at your guild in three days, let your master know!" She whispered so lightly that even with my dragon hearing I almost couldn't hear her, I knew why though. So that, that good for nothing Salamander couldn't hear.

I looked to the side of Lucy's head to see a very annoyed Natsu Dragneel.

_ Heh, I bet blondie did that on purpose just to annoy salamander! I got to admit I think I'm ganna like this chick!_

I thought amusingly to myself. "Hey! Luce get away from that idiot!" Natsu yelled. I looked at blondie's face to see her expression, surprisingly it was full of anger. Then she turned around and yelled something that shocked me a bit and left a stund Natsu. "WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU!? BESIDES HE CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE!" She yelled in a dangerous almost scary voice. Then, she turned back to me nodded telling me to do as she said and turned the opposite direction and ran away from the arena.

_Lucy's POV_

I ran as fast as I could hoping to get away before anyone in my guild could follow me. I couldn't believe I just yelled at Natsu! Although it did feel weird I felt proud of myself that I could finally speak up for myself. Then I remembered when I had whispered in Sting's ear, the look he had on his face when I was leaning in was priceless! I could tell he thought I was going to kiss him because of the expression he was making. I also couldn't help but to think what Natsu's face must have looked like when I was leaning towards Sting, it really did look like I was about to kiss him.

_Maybe I wanted to kiss him! NO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THUNKING LUCY GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF THIS IS STING YOU'RE TALIKING ABOUT A MERE PLAYBOY! _

I scolded myself. That's when I realized I hadn't been paying any attention to where I was going but I was still running. I looked back to see if anyone was following me, no one was there. Then I regretted looking back as I hit something hard and ended up falling backward on my butt. "Ouch!" I let out a groan as I started to get up. "Sorry, I didn't see you coming." A male voice said. Then I saw a hand out stretched to as an offer to help up me up, I gladly excepted it as I was pulled up to my feet again once more.

"It's fine it was my fault real-... wait Rogue?" I asked now studying the person I had run into. He was wearing his usual black outfit with his hair the same covering one eye and showing the other piercing red eye. I found his eyes extremely gorgeous, but I would never tell him that. **(well at least not with the way she is now.)**

"Yeah?" He asked in his usual tone. "Oh, sorry it's just I was just talking to Sting and now I ran into you." I said in a normal tone. Although Rogue's expression didn't change, Lucy could see in his eye's he was a bit shocked. "What were you talking to Sting about?" He asked again in his normal voice, full of no emotion. "Oh, just about me joining your guild!" I said cheerfully. Now Rogues expression changed to a surprised look. "Why would you join our guild? I thought you loved Fairy Tail?" Rogue asked clearly confused. Now my expression changed too I now looked angry. "Yeah well, lets just say that thanks to Natsu I can't be around that guild anymore!" Lucy, said in a hushed tone.

Rogue understanding her got his emotionless expression back and began to talk. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that! I hope to see you around the guild though, we need someone to cheer that guild up and make them feel better!" Rogue said with a smile on his face.

_WAIT, WHAT!? DID ROGUE REALLY JUST SMILE!? It's so weird I've never seen him smile before! Although he does look cute when he smiles!_

After I came back to reality I returned the smile. "Thanks Rogue, I hope to see you around the guild too!" I said and then began to walk away. "Oh and Rogue," I started not bothering to look back, but I could tell he did, "you should smile more! It looks good on you!" I could feel him smile again, but I just kept walking until he was out of sight.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Again hope you liked it and I hope this chapter was a bit longer. I'm slowly but surly making my chapters longer! also I will have a poll on m account to see who Lucy will end up with! Again BIG thanks to Nega Saiyan for all the support and help! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PLEASE READ REVEIW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

I stood there stund at what Lucy had said to me.

_What did she mean by me hurting her? I never touched her._

Then it hit me. I had been so stupid.

_Did she really take it that badly? I mean I was trying to make her jealous, but did it really hurt her that much? I have to get her back, I have to explain my feelings to her!_

I was set on finding Lucy! I followed her sent out of the arena and down a path I could tell she had gotten far away her sent was fading and I had to start running to make sure I didn't lose it. As I continued to follow her sent I came to a point where her sent mixed with another familiar sent that I realized to be the shadow dragon slayer's sent. I didn't like that, not one bit! I kept running after the sent until it came to a stop in an ally and I couldn't smell it anymore. Although I did smell a familiar sent but I hated the owner of the sent, I hated him and his guts I wish he would get lost and never come near me or the ones I loved again.

_Lucy's POV_

I kept running and running till I remembered that Natsu and Gajeel would be able to pick up my sent, but I didn't know what to do about it. Suddenly as if on cue Sting came out of nowhere and grabed me by my waist pulling me along with him as he started to walk to an ally way. Suddenly we jerked to a stop and Sting let go of me. "Don't move blondie! I'll be back." He said with a smirk on his face then he ran out of the ally.

_Oh great now I have to trust this cocky idiot!_

I thought as I stood there and waited for Sting.

After about 15 minutes Sting came back with a bag full of stuff. "What's that for?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "Well you need something to cover your sent or there's no way your getting away from salamander!" He said like it was O, so obvious. Then he tossed the bag to me and I looked inside. There was a pair of jeans, a black half shirt, a bottle of liquor, and a bottle of perfume. "Why the hell is there a bottle of liquor in here?" I asked holding the bag open. "That will mask your smell, now hurry up I can smell salamander coming!" He answered her question. I quickly took out the clothes and tolled Sting to turn around, and although he was hesitant he did.

_ What a perve!_

I thought as I put the clothes on. After I put the clothes on I grabbed the bottle of liquor and pored some one my hands rubbing the liquor on my neck and arms. Then I took out the perfume, no wait.. It was mans colon! Urg! I had no time to argue about the fact that sting had got me men's colon. I quickly put the colon on and started to run out of the ally, but a pair of hands grabbed my waist and pulled me to a stop. It felt weird sense I was wearing a black half shirt so that Sting was touching my bare skin. "What are you doing?" I whispered. Without saying anything Sting jumped up on the roof tops still holding my waist. "You took to long blondie!" He finally whispered back. I looked down at the ally and saw a pink haired mage standing there looking around with anger and confusion showing on his face.

_So, he actually does care? Well that doesn't matter because I don't care anymore!_

I thought to myself while I backed my head up so Natsu wouldn't be able to see me. Then I realized that Sting hadn't let go of my waist yet but I couldn't say anything or Natsu would hear, so I gently pushed on Stings chest letting him know I wanted him to let go, but he didn't his grip tightened then he jumped again to another roof top and continued to do so until they were far away from the ally. "Would you let go of me now!?" I said a little irritated. "Come on you know you don't want me to let go!" He said with a grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Ugh, I have to find a place to stay until I can get enough money for a place to stay!" I sighed. Suddenly Sting got a smirk on his face. "Hey blondie!" He started.

_Rogue's POV_

After I had run into the blond mage, Lucy I made my way back to my guild. As I walked I couldn't help but think about her smile.

_I can't believe she actually made me smile! I thought no one would be able to do that again! Could it be she's the one? I mean she is joining our guild! Was the prediction right? Will I finally be happy again?_

I decided to push that thought away for now as I entered the building that all of my guild mates were staying in. I went up to mine and Sting's room to pack my stuff, expecting Sting to be there. Sure enough he was there, but with a surprise waiting.

* * *

**Sorry as you can tell I like leaving cliff hangers! anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating! My computer was being stupid anyway here is chapter six hope you like it ENJOY!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

_Rogue's POV_

As I entered the hotel room I saw Sting packing his stuff as I expected, but he wasn't alone. As I walked in and closed the door behind me I saw another blond haired mage sitting on a chair by the left side of the room. "Oh, hey Rogue!" Sting said as he threw a t-shirt into a suit case. "Um, Sting?" I started pointing twards Lucy. "Oh, ya Rogue Lucy is ganna stay with us for now." Was the only thing Sting said."Hey Rogue!" Lucy said with a smile. I turned back to her. "Hi Lucy." I replied. I walked over to the dresser that I kept my clothes in and started to take the clothes out of the drawer and put them in the same suit case as Sting was putting all of his clothes. "Oh, hey Sting I forgot my part of the reward from the grand magic games, and I can't keep wearing these!" Lucy said tugging at her shirt.

Wait is she wearing a half shirt? And she smells different! This has to be Sting's idea! She smells like alcohol and mens colon! Yep definitely Sting!

"So what are you say'in blondie?" Sting questioned. "She wants you to get her new clothes, and your blond too Sting." I informed. "Ugh girls and clothes! Can't you just wear a pair of my clothes?" He asked with a raised brow. A vain popped on Lucy's forehead. "NO YOU IDIOT! I DON'T WANNA WEAR 'YOUR' CLOTHES!" Lucy yelled. "Oh, so you want to wear Rogue's clothes huh?" Sting chuckled. "NO I WANT TO WEAR MY OWN CLOTHES!" She yelled again. "Jeez I was just messing with you, and I would like to keep my ear drums so stop yelling!" Sting said covering his ears.

_Wow she really is a feisty one! Huh, I'm sure her and Sting will get along just fine!_

I thought not realizing I was smirking. "Uh, Rogue, could you stop smirking it's kinda creepy!" Sting said noticing my smirk. My smirk quickly disappeared when Sting said that. "Oh, leave him alone Sting, he actually looks good with a different expression every now and then!" Lucy said making me blush a light pink. "Wait d-do you like Rogue!?" Sting asked with a smile on his face. I began to blush a scarlet red, so did Lucy. "NO I WAS JUST SAYING HE HAS A NICE SMILE!" Lucy began to yell again which hurt my ears too because of my dragon hearing.

_Why do I feel kind of sad that she doesn't like me I shouldn't care!_

I shook off the thought and put the last of my stuff into our suit case, and Sting was already done so we grabbed our stuff and left the hotel room. After leaving the room (with Lucy) we went to the lobby and dropped of the key for our room. Then we went up to the rest of the guild to wait for everyone. "Hey, Rogue you still mad at Salamander for pushing Gajeel out of the arena while you guys were fighting?" Orga asked smirking. I didn't like to think of that it upset me. "No, I'll have another chance." I relpyed simply. Then I noticed that Lucy wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Sting," I said quietly, "Where's Lucy?" Sting then noticed that Lucy wasn't there. "I don't know I thought she was right behind us." Sting replied. That's when I noticed Lucy was standing at a far distance behind us. Sting saw her too and we both walked up to her. "Hey blondie what are you doing back here?" Sting asked for me. "Well I just don't feel like being around your other guild members that's all." Lucy answered. "Don't worry I don't think they'll hurt you, especially sense master wants you to join our guild." Sting reassured her. "Okay!" Lucy said a little unsure. Then all three of them walked up to the other guild members. "Hey Sting, Rogue, why are you guys hanging around a Fairy?" Orga asked. "Well this "Fairy" is ganna be a Saber soon enough." Rufus answered for me and Sting.

Everyone except for Sting, Lucy, Rufus, and me looked confused. "Yeah right, like masters ganna let a Fairy join, especially _that_ Fairy!" Minerva interrupted. "Oh, so your own dad hasn't told you Minerva?" I said a little amused. "Told me what!?" Minerva demanded. "That you're getting kicked from Sabertooth and the celestial spirit mage is joining!" Master Jiemma said entering the lobby. "WHAT!" Minerva yelled. "You heard me!" Master said as he removed Minerva's guild mark. "You can't do this I'm your daughter!" Minerva shouted. "I just did! Now get out of here!" Master yelled. Minerva suddenly shook with anger. Then she tried to attack Master Jiemma but he attacked first making Minerva blast into nothing.

_Wow! That troll is finally gone and out of everyone's lives!_

I thought to myself. Just then Master Jiemma walked up to Sting, Lucy, and me and began to talk. "So you decided to join our guild?" He asked Lucy. She looked at Sting and me and we nodded. "Yes sir I did!" Lucy said confidence in her voice. "Very good! Now where do you want your stamp and what color?" He asked shocking everyone. Master had never been this nice! "Um, gray and on my right shoulder." Lucy replied. Then Master took a stamp out and stamped our guild mark on Lucy's right shoulder. "There you're now a member of Sabertooth! A sworn enemie to Fairy Tail!" Lucy shook her head. "Yes I am!" She whispered.

* * *

**Hey everyone again sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY ACCOUNT!**

**AND PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey everyone! I was so happy to see how many views this has gotten! I hope you are enjoying it!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

_Sting's POV_

I was happy Minerva was gone and now a hot blondie took her spot! "Hey so Lucy now that you're one of us will I be seeing you more?" Rufus asked with a smirk on his face, at this Lucy blushed.

_Ugh, damn Rufus she's mine! Not yours MINE!_

I thought angrily to myself. Then I decided to make him mad. "Yeah sure you'll be seeing her around the guild but she's staying with me!" I said with my 'ha ha' smirk on my face. "Oh," he turned to Lucy, "I guess I should come visit you more then huh?" He asked with the same smirk. I could feel myself get angry. "Now, now, I'm sure you will both get to see her!" Orga interrupted. Lucy blushed a bright red. "Whatever, lets go!" I said and started walking off with Rogue next to me.

Then Lucy did something unexpected. She ran up to me and Rogue and grabbed our hands walking with us. "Could I stay by you guys? I don't really feel like walking with anyone else!" I smirked at her. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me!" I said playfully. Lucy smiled. "Don't get too cocky Eucliffe!" I couldn't help but smile to myself.

_I think I'm ganna like hanging with this chick! A lot!_

_Rogue's POV_

We had finally made it to the train station. "Ugh, my most favorite thing in the world!" Sting groaned sarcastically. "He he, let me guess you aren't very good with trains?" Lucy giggled. "Ha ha laugh all you want!" Sting sighed. "Don't worry, I have something that will make you feel better." Lucy said reassuringly. "Is it a potion or something?" Sting asked. "Well no, you have to lay on my lap." Lucy replied hoping he wouldn't freak out. "Okay!" He said back. Then Lucy turned to me. "How about you Rogue do you get motion sickness?" I didn't want to answer that question, but I shook my head a yes. "Okay, You can lay on my shoulder then!" She said still smiling.

I felt a little weird when I thought about laying on Lucy's shoulder, but I quickly got over it as the train that we had to get on pulled up. We all got on the train and Sting sat to the right of Lucy and I sat to the left. "Here, go ahead and lay down you'll feel better!" Lucy said with a big smile across her face. I then noticed that Sting was already laying on Lucy's lap and sleeping. "Don't you feel the least bit violated?" I asked with a raised brow. "Oh believe me I feel plenty violated, but it's for my friend so I don't care! Now come on lay down!" I wasn't planning on laying down but the train started and I fell onto Lucy's shoulder then I closed my eyes for a minute. "Oh Rogue, you're such a gentlemen! Why can't there be more people like you in the world?" Lucy whispered. I then began to feel sleepy and in a mater of seconds fell asleep.

_Lucy's POV_

I sat there watching the two dragon slayers take a nap on my lap and shoulder. They were so adorable! Just like someone who would do this all the time.

_ No I can't think about him! Not anymore! I can't care about him!_

**With Natsu**

_Natsu's POV_

My cheek stung from being slapped by Lisanna after she found out why I had dragged her onto the stage and kissed her.

_ I really screwed up! First I lost Lucy and now my childhood friend! you're a complete idiot Natsu what were you thinking!_

I scolded myself. We were on our way back to the guild after our victory. I didn't even feel my motion sickness because I was so worried about Lucy. Thinking about her made me miss laying on her lap during a train ride.

_Wait, why did that dumb Saber talk to Lucy? Are they ganna try to hurt her to get revenge on losing the game and her beating Minerva? I can't let that happen I have to find Lucy! When we get back I'll run to her apartment and wait for her! She has to go back to her apartment, she didn't take her part of the reward to buy clothes and she needs a change of clothes!_

I was set on finding Lucy, no matter what!

**Back with Lucy and Sabertooth**

_Lucy's POV_

Rogue and Sting were still sleeping as we came to a stop at our destination. "Hey Rogue Sting we're here!" I said happily waking the two dragon slayers. "Did you guys sleep well?" I asked.

_Wait why am I asking that? Why am I acting different? Well I don't care I like this better!_

"I did!" Rogue and Sting said together. I laughed a little. "Well I'm glad! We should get going though!" I said. "Yes we should." Rogue agreed. Then we got all of our stuff and walked off the train. "So where are we heading?" I asked not familiar with this town. "I'mmmm hungyyyyy!" Sting complained.

_Huh, he reminds me of Natsu and Happy! Wait what happened to their exceeds? Lector and Frosch right?_

"Hey what happened to Lector and Frosch?" I asked Rogue. "Oh we sent them home early so they should be there when we get back." He replied. "Oh, well I hope they like me!" I said out loud. "I'm sure they'll love you!" Sting said making me blush. Then I smiled and we kept walking.

After about 30 minutes of walking we came to a stop in front of a medium sized house. "Home sweet home!" Sting said as he took in a breath of the air. Then we walked into the house. the inside was a good size. As soon as I walked in there was a door to the kitchen to the left of me, then in front of me was the living room, and then to the right of me was a stair case leading upstairs. "Rogue!" Frosch yelled excitedly running into Rogues arms. "Sting-kun!" Lector yelled as he ran up to Stings side. "Hey Sting what are you guys doing with a Fairy?" Asked Lector. "She's not a Fairy anymore Lector, she's a Saber now and she's staying with us for a little while!" Sting explained. "Fro likes the pretty Saber!" Frosch said hugging my leg. "So cute! I like you too Frosch!" I said to the small exceed. "Fro thinks you should call him Fro not Frosch!" Frosc- I mean Fro said. "Okay, Fro!" I said hugging him. "Anyway shall I show you to your room?" Asked Rogue. "Oh, yeah!" I said remembering where I was.

After heading up the stairs we went down the hall a little then turned into a room to the left. I entered the room, it had a bed, a night stand with a lamp, and a closet. "If you need anything Sting's room is right across the hall, and my room is right next to yours." Rogue informed me. "Okay, thanks Rogue!" I said. Then Rogue and Fro walked out of my room and shut the door. I fell on the bed letting out a sigh.

_I think I'm really ganna like it here! I don't need to worry about Natsu or Fairy Tail anymore! This is my new home, and I love it!_

I thought before falling asleep on the soft bed.

* * *

**Hey everyone again hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy the chapters still to come! I can tell this is going to be a long story because I haven't even really gotten into the parts leading up to the best part! I can't wait! I would like to thank Nega Saiyan and Anime-Goth-Girl-13 for the advise! Please check out their accounts they have very good story's! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY ACCOUNT I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT LUCY TO END UP WITH STING OR ROGUE! Also you can PM me if you want another pairing for this! There will be other moments for other pairings such as: RufusxLucy and Graylu and others, but let me know if you want Lucy to end up with someone different in the end!Glad to except any suggestions or requests!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey everyone! I want to know if you guys think I should continue my story's or not!? I want you to answer truthfully because I'm having a hard time telling if you guys like my story's or not! Anyway here's chapter 8! (WARNING: In this chapter the characters are a little different from what they normally are like!) Enjoy!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

_Sting's POV_

I called up to Lucy to come get dinner. After a minute or so of waiting I decided to go get her.

_Ugh, I swear she's trying to starve me! Can't she smell Rogue's delicious cooking?_

As I got to her bedroom door I didn't even bother to knock, I opened the door ready to yell at her for taking forever when I noticed she was asleep.

_She looks kinda hot when she's sleeping! Huh, I think I actually like this chick!_

I walked over to the bed were the sleeping blond was laying and moved a few strands of hair from her face, showing her closed eyelids. I genitally grabbed Lucy's shoulder and shook her lightly. "Oi blondie, dinner's ready!" I said in a hushed tone. Lucy then got up still a little tired. "Huh? Oh, okay I'll be down in a minute." She said as I left the room and went down the stairs.

_Lucy's POV_

I was woke up to the sound of Sting's voice and my shoulder being gently shook. Knowing what Sting wanted I got up even though I was a little tired. "Huh? Oh, okay I'll be down in a minute." I said realizing what Sting had said as he walked out the door and down the stairs. I could smell something delicious coming from down stairs. I then shook my head a little waking up all the way.

_ Huh, that sure was a good nap! That bed was so soft! Hmm, I wonder why they have this extra room?_

Forgetting my thoughts and remembering Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Fro I decided to go down stairs. As I entered the kitchen I saw everyone sitting at the table and watching the door for me to arrive. "Finally! Do you know how long we waited!? I thought I would starve to death!" Sting said in a dramatic voice. "Never mind him! He's just being stupid." Rogue said with a blank expression. "Oi, shut it!" Sting yelled at Rogue. I just giggled and sat down. On the plate in front of me was a stake with mashed potatoes and some corn. I took the knife and fork that were next to my plate and cut a piece of stake off.

_This tastes really good! I wonder who made it? I seriously doubt it was Sting! That leaves Rogue. Unless the cats made it!_

"Who made the food?" I asked so that it didn't sound like it tasted bad. "Rogue did! He makes the best food!" Sting said taking a break from shoving food in his mouth. "Well Rogue Sting's right this tastes great!" I said smiling at him, he gave me a smile back. "I'm glad you like it!" He said.

_He really dose look cute with that smile! I wonder why he doesn't smile more often?_

All through the rest of dinner we talked about all the members of Sabertooth and what they're like and who I should hang around, and Sting and Rogue invited me to join their team and go on missions with them! After dinner I decided I wanted to walk around the town a little bit to get to know it. "Hey Sting, Rogue I think I'm ganna take a walk I'll be back in a little!" I said as I opened the front door and waved goodbye as I walked out and closed the door.

It was nice out! The air was warm and the night sky was full of beautiful shining stars. I began to walk through a small market place with lanterns hanging all around the street, it was very beautiful. As i continued to walk I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. I shook off the feeling and continued to walk through the market place. As I was about to turn around and head back to the house I felt someone grab my hand and yank me so hard I lost balance and fell, expecting to hit the ground I prepared myself, but I never hit the ground. As I looked up I saw that a muscular figure was holding me, I didn't know this person but I couldn't say anything because I was in too much shock.

When I finally came to my senses I was about to scream at the person to put me down, but before I could they shoved something in my mouth and in a few seconds everything went black.

I woke up to the familiar voices of the light and shadow dragon slayers. "Lucy! Lucy, are you okay!?" Sting asked concerned. "What happened are you alright!?" Rogue asked next with the same concern. It felt good to know someone cared about me!

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said with a smile on my face. "What happened!?" Sting asked really worried. "I don't know I was just walking through this market place and all of a sudden someone grabbed my hand and yanked me back, then when I lost my balance some man caught me, and when I was about to yell at him he shoved something in my mouth and I fell asleep. Then I woke up at the sound of you two!" I said cheerfully. "What do you think they did to you?" Rogue asked looking me in the eye with his gorgeous red eyes! "I don't know I think I'm okay now though!" I said with a big smile.

"Alright I suppose we should leave it alone for now, but if something happens then we need to find out what was going on." Rogue said back to his emotionless self. "That's the spirit!" I said gleefully.

_Rogue's POV_

While we were in Lucy's room with her sitting up in bed and me and Sting standing to the left of her she tolled us about what had happened and all. I then decided to leave it for now and just wait to see if anything happens. I wasn't so sure that this person left Lucy completely normal but all we could do is wait and see what happens.

"So what are we ganna do? I'm really bored!" Lucy complained. "Well, we could go to the guild and hang out there."Sting suggested. "No, I want to hang out with you guys for a little bit!" Lucy said jumping out of bed and rapping her arm around mine and Sting's necks.

_It's very strange for Lucy to be acting this way! I wonder if what that strange guy gave her has anything to do with this?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt hands grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth. "Rogue... are you listening?" Lucy was yelling. "Sorry I was lost in thought." I said. "It's fine," Lucy smiled brightly, "so do you want to go to the beach and hang out there for a little bit sense it's like 10:46 A.M. and it's really hot?" She asked with eyes full of hope. "Of course!" I replied. "Alright I'm ganna get ready and you two should too!" She said pushing us out of the room. I then went to my room to put on some swim trunks and grab a towel. When I came out of my room I saw Sting standing by Lucy's door talking to her. "Why can't you just through something on?" Sting asked in a whiny voice. "BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO JUST THROUGH ON!" She yelled at Sting.

_Maybe I was wrong! Lucy might not have been affected by whatever that strange man gave her!_

"Rogue, can you please tell Sting I cant wear his clothes!?" Lucy asked me. I thought about it for a moment, then spoke. "Sting she can't wear your clothes." I said facing Sting. "Well I ain't going to ride to Magnolia without blondie and she needs to get all of her crap from her apartment!" Sting said in annoyance. "Fine." I said walking back into my room and grabbing something, when I walked out I threw a t-shirt to Lucy. "Here, wear this for now and then when we get to your apartment you can change." I said hoping that the blond mage would except it. Thankfully she did and she put the black t-shirt on. "Alright lets get going if we want to catch the train!" Lucy said a smile across her face as she stepped out of her room.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Again hope you enjoyed the chapter! PM me if you have any good suggestions for events to happen! And please read my other story Choices! Also PM me if you have any good suggestions for another story! What couple where does it take place and what should it be about? Also please let me know of any really good Rolu Sticy Nalu or Graylu fanfics to read! New deal, follow favorite or review and I will read your story's and follow favorite and review! I'm sure all your story's are GREAT!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**Oh and just had to say, sorry for killing Minerva off so fast but I wanted that bitch out of this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter isn't as long! Sorry! I have been dealing with some issues but the next chapter will be longer!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

_No One's POV_

Lucy, Rogue, and Sting were now on a train to Magnolia. Lucy had Sting resting his head on her lap and Rogue resting his head on her shoulder.

_They're so cute when they're sleeping! Just like Natsu! I wonder what he's doing right now?_

Lucy thought as she let out a sigh.

**With Natsu**

_Natsu's POV_

I woke up in Lucy's bed just to find out she wasn't there.

_You idiot Natsu! Why would she come back here!? She hates me now and she would guess I would be waiting here! Well better head back to the guild!_

I got up and looked around Lucy's apartment.

_I miss her yelling at me to get out! I really messed up!_

I walked up to Lucy's window and jumped out heading towards the guild hall.

**Back to Lucy, Sting, and Rogue**

_Rogue's POV_

As we arrived in Magnolia Lucy woke Sting and me up and let us know it was time to get off the train. We all walked out of the train and left the train station to go to Lucy's apartment. As we walked people stared and whispered to each other. "Aren't they the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth?" One voice said. "Yeah and that's the celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail!" Another voice commented. "Actually I am now a member of Sabertooth!" Lucy exclaimed happily, apparently hearing the two people talking. "Why is she wearing just a t-shirt? Not that I'm complaining or anything, she looks hot!" A man about our age said. This made me mad to think that someone was staring at Lucy and thinking of those disgusting things!

I could tell it made Sting mad too, his fists were tightening as he held back his anger.

_Lucy's POV_

I could hear all the comments about me being with Sabertooth and about what I was wearing, but I couldn't bring myself to care what other people thought. I continued walking as I saw Rogue and Sting getting irritated with the comments on how I looked wearing just Rogue's shirt. They were about to lose it when a person walking by whistled at me. A small growl rose from their throat's. I then decided to cheer them up.

"Hey guys, don't worry about the other people lets have some fun!" I said. Sting and Rogue then began to smile. Then a huge smile crept to my lips as I stopped for a moment, then ran and jumped up on Rogue's back. I could tell he was surprised because of the look on his face, but he soon caught on and grabbed my legs to help hold me up. I giggled a little as we continued walking while laughing and talking.

**With Natsu**

_Natsu's POV_

I was getting bored sitting in the guild, and it made me miss Lucy! Lisanna wouldn't talk to me because of what happened, and I wasn't in the mood to fight with the Stripper. "I'm going home for today Mira." I said walking away from the counter. "Okay, bye Natsu!" She said gleefully. It made me happy that Mira wasn't mad at me.

I walked out of the guild knowing that I wasn't planning on going home. I started walking in the direction of Lucy's house hoping that she might have come back.

**With Lucy, Sting and Rogue**

_No One's POV_

Sting, Lucy, and Rogue had arrived at Lucy's apartment and had packed all of her stuff, the only things that remained were the bed and the couch. "Hey, it's getting pretty dark maybe we should stay here for the night and then we can go back to Sabertooth tomorrow." Lucy suggested. Rogue and Sting agreed.

"This is boring!" Sting complained. "Well lets make it fun!" Lucy said with a bright smile. She was having so much fun with Sing and Rogue she didn't realize she was still wearing Rogue's t-shirt. "Yeah maybe you and Rogue can go do something together sense he seems to be of your liking!" Sting pouted. "Ooh, is Stingy-bee jealous!? Do you want to give me a piggy back too?" Lucy asked while giggling. "NO!" Sting yelled. "Too bad!" Lucy said jumping on Stings back. "Lets go!" Lucy demanded. "Where?" Sting asked. "Um, lets go get some dinner!" Lucy said happily. "Come on Rogue!" Lucy said as they all went out the door.

As they were only a few feet away from Lucy's apartment laughing while Lucy was still on Sting's back, a familiar pink hared mage met with them!

"Natsu?" Lucy asked wishing she was not really seeing him. "Luce, what are you doing with those dumb Sabers!?" Natsu asked furiously seeing Lucy wearing only a t-shirt while on Sting's back. "I'm one of them now Natsu! I'm now one of your enemy's!" She said not caring about if Natsu wanted her near them or not. "But, Luce..." Natsu started but then was interrupted by Sting. "Come on Rogue, Lucy let's go!" He said as he started to walk off with Lucy on his back, but before he could Natsu stopped them. "You're not going anywhere!" Natsu very angry, stepped in their way. "You want to go Salamander!" Sting yelled putting Lucy down and getting in Natsu's face. "Bring it light dragon slayer!" Natsu yelled back. Sting was about to punch Natsu but before he could Lucy ran up and wrapped her arms around Stings waist pulling him backwards. "Sting lets just go! I don't want to waste my time around him anymore!" Lucy said resting her head on Sting's shoulder blade.

"Fine!" Sting said turning back to Rogue and Lucy. Rogue was giving off dagger glares in Natsu's direction. Lucy then wrapped her arms around Sting and Rogue while walking in the opposite direction of Natsu. For a moment Natsu stood there stunned, then he burst into tears regretting what he had done.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I would really like to thank you for your follows favorites and reviews! I am going to do a poll on whether you think Natsu should be friends with Lucy in the end! Also, please vote on my other poll of who Lucy should end up with in the end of this!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! **


	10. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I know this isn't what you wanted and trust me I am working on the next chapter! On Wednesday I lose my internet and the only time I get it is when I go to babysit so I will not be able to post chapters as fast seeing as to how I still have to babysit but I will have some free time! **

**Sorry! Back on track, I will put Nalu as one of the poll choices because some people have wanted this story to be a Nalu so instead of me doing a poll to see if Natsu and Lucy are friends at the end I will add Natsu to the poll I have already made!**

**Again sorry and vote on the poll so Lucy will have a better chance at ending up with the person you want her to at the end of this story!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I was so stunned to see Natsu walking towards my house!

_I didn't think he would actually wait for me to come back! I can't believe I acted like that in front of him! I mean sure I was mad at him, but his face was so full of sorrow!_

"Lucy, did you hear me?" Sting asked a little annoyed. "Oh, sorry Sting! Go ahead!" I said letting him know to tell me what he wanted to say when I zoned out in thought. "You're thinking about Natsu aren't you?" Rogue asked knowingly. "N-no! Um, well maybe... yeah I am." I confessed. I found it hard to lie to them, they were now like family! "I knew it!" Sting said turning his head away from their direction. "Sting are you okay?" I asked a little concerned. "No! Not really!... I'm going back to the apartment to rest I'll see you guys in the morning!" With that Sting walked out of the restaurant and began to walk to the apartment. I gave Rogue a what-the-hell-was-that look. "He just doesn't like the fact that you think about Natsu all the time." He replied plainly. I then decided to stop thinking about Natsu for the sake of my new family.

"Hey Rogue, do you want to head home? I think we should check on Sting and it's getting late!" I said standing up. "Sure." He said back. Then we left the restaurant after Rogue paid (What a gentleman!). As we walked it was silent and kind of weird. "Hey Rogue, what happened to Lector and Fro?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "They left on a mission for Master Jiemma the other day and they won't be back for a while." He replied. I nodded my head in understanding. We continued to walk in silence.

_This is so weird! Why can't I think of something to talk about!? Ah, I got it!_

"Hey Rogue, do we ever have any celebrations at the guild?" I asked. "Well, no." He answered as I thought he would. "Good then I should take you and Sting to a festival or something!" I exclaimed happily.

We then arrived at my apartment and entered through the front door. When we walked in I saw Sting sleeping on my bed.

_ Well, I suppose I will let him this once_

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter was really short! It's because I am not aloud on the computer anymore and I wanted to get the next chapters to my story's posted! I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter! I'm REALLY SORRY!**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know I havent posted a chapter in a longggg time! I really am sorry! I am starting to work on chapters again! But it's at my babysitting job so they may not be too long!:( Sorry about that! Also I have a new story that I posted to my blog I will give the web address to anyone that wants to read it just pm me! and my friend is posting a really good story on her blog and I will also give you the web address to anyone who wants to read it, just pm me. Anyway I will try hard to post more chapters but please check out mine and my friends blogs! Luv you guys!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Sting's POV_

I was woken up by Rogue who was cooking breakfast while Lucy was out doing some shopping for herself, Rogue, and me. "I don't need anything!" I protested. "That's what I told her but she insisted on getting you something special." Rogue said with a bored sigh. "Whatever, what did you make for breakfast?" I asked Rogue who was now in the kitchen. "Some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Don't eat it all!" Rogue said as I was about to dig in. "Oh, but why not?" I asked disappointed. "Because, I haven't eaten, neither has Lucy." With that Rogue sat down in a chair next to me.

After pigging out for a while Lucy arrived home. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully making me smile. I still didn't like that Lucy had been thinking about Natsu but I could get over it. At least I got to see Lucy's smile! "So, Rogue and I decided that I am going to take you guys to the festival coming up this Friday and I went and got you guys some stuff to wear there!" Lucy said coming up and throwing some clothes in Rogue's and my hands. "Um, thanks I guess." I said setting the clothes aside. "So what are we doing today?" I asked curious. "Well, I thought we could go back to the guild and take a mission!" Lucy said hopefully. "Alright, let's go catch the train." I said walking out of Lucy's apartment door. Lucy and Rogue followed closely behind.

* * *

**Hey guys! I missed typing for a long time! Glad I could get back on track! Anyway I have decided to get in a lot more chapters by going to the library, but the chapters might be shorter now. But trust me I will try to post a lot of chapters if they are going to be short! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Rogue's POV_

We were on the train and Sting and I were resting our heads on Lucy to make the motion sickness better. We both fell asleep fast.

I woke up as we arrived at the station and got off the train. "So what kind of job are you thinking of taking?" Sting asked Lucy. "Well, I don't have one in mind." Lucy responded. The rest of the time we walked silently and arrived at the guild after a little.

As we entered no one said anything. We walked to the job request board and looked at all the available jobs. "We don't have very good jobs anymore sense we lost the Grand Magic Games." Sting informed Lucy and me. "Let's take this one!" Lucy suggested perkily. "If we take this one then we have to team up with a different guild though!" Sting complained. "So, it could be fun!" Lucy said smiling. "Please…" Lucy begged. "Fine." Sting grumbled. "Okay, let's go!" Lucy said heading out of the guild. "Bye Rufus, Bye Orga!" Lucy said skipping past them. "Bye Lucy." They both said back.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Okay so I have gotten back to typing! I have two new polls on my account. The first you can vote on what story I should work on the most because I keep jumping from story to story and it makes things hard! The other one you tell me who your favorite couple from Fairy Tail is, and the most liked couple will be the next couple in my next story. LOVE YOU GUYS**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

We were now walking through the forest to a palace nearby. "So what do you think they'll have us do?" I asked Sting. "I don't know, it says that they need a girl and that they will be paired with someone else from a different guild, and that's all." Sting let me know. "Oh, I wonder?" I thought out loud. We walked a little further, and then my legs got tired. "Can we sit for a little?" I asked stopping. "We're almost there." Rogue told me. "Yeah but I'm so tired!" I complained. "Come here." Sting said grabbing my arms and pulling me up. He then carried me bridal style the rest of the way.

When we got there we found out who the other guild was, of course it just had to be Fairy Tail. The worst part wasn't that we had to team up with them, it was the job we, or I should say I had to do. "Ahh, both the guilds I sent request's to appeared, I'm so glad." The guy who sent us the job request, a tall brown haired guy wearing a black suit said. "So the job that I have for you is an undercover job. I chose to have to guilds because you need to go under cover as a couple and I figured it would be weird having two people from the same guild have to go undercover as a couple, so I picked you two guilds." Our "boss" informed us. "Well, you don't have to worry about it; I would be fine going with one of my guild mates!" I said happily grabbing Sting and Rogue's arms. "Hold on! You mean you'd be fine going with one of those two!?" Natsu growled. "As a matter of fact I would!" I said back. "No way! I'm never letting that happen!" Natsu said stepping closer and closer. "Yeah, well it's not your decision!" Sting said stepping in. "Yeah, well he can still try to stop it from happening!" Gray came in. "If he lays a hand on Lucy, I will personally make sure he suffers!" Rogue said, surprising me. "That's enough." Erza came in, and everyone stopped arguing. "Lucy said she was fine with it all we can do is respect that and leave her alone." Erza said making Natsu glare at Sting and Gray to glare at Rogue.

_Maybe I shouldn't have taken this job! I really hope nothing bad happens! _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Okay new chapter out! I have one poll out and you can vote on which story you want me to work on the most. I am going to close it next Monday so please get your votes in! **


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

"Oh, well if that is the case then I can only higher Fairy Tail members." Mr. Sean informed us. "WHAT!?" I yelled. "WHY!?" Everyone stared at Mr. Sean waiting for an answer. "Well because, I want this job to go to the strongest guild." Mr. Sean answered. "But I need the prize money!" I complained. "I'm sorry." Mr. Sean said. "Wait, I don't want to pretend to go out with Erza!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time. Erza sent a dark glare at them, then went back to normal. "True, besides I have business to attend to back in Magnolia and it will take to long to send someone else from our guild." I stepped up. "And I need the prize money!" I said again. "Well, then the only solution is that you work with Fairy Tail." Mr. Sean told me.

Ugh, this guy is pissing me off! Okay, I don't want to make Sting mad but I really need that money! If I get that money I can take him and Rogue to the hot springs! And I really don't want to do this with Natsu, I guess I could with Gray.

"Alright, there's one condition, I am only going to do this with Gray!" I announced. "What!" Sting yelled. I turned to him and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "It's fine, nothing's going to happen that I will take to heart." I informed him. For a second it looked like he was going to argue, but instead he leaned over cupping my cheeks in his hands then kissed me. I was surprised, then he stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "You better not!" He said then walked off.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know this has taken a long time to get out! Sorry! Please do remember that I can only do this when I go to the library and I don't get to go a whole lot so I try to get a lot done when I can!**

**I won't tell you which couple is winning or losing the poll but I will tell you that two of the couples for the poll on this are tied so please vote on the poll on my account for who you want to end up with Lucy in this story!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I was still stunned about what Sting had done. Gray just stared at me and Natsu was… Well let's just say he seemed mad.

"So…" Gray spoke up. "I'm only doing this for the money Fairy Tail keep that in mind." I said. "So what about Sting and me?" Asked Rogue. "Well, you gentlemen can watch them while they're out under cover in case anything should happen. "Fine, I'll tell Sting." Said Rogue as he marched off after Sting leaving me alone with Natsu and Gray.

"So what are we going to have to do?" I asked Mr. Sean. "Well here's the thing, you're going undercover as a couple so that my son, Eddy Sean will be attracted to you with a potion that one of the wizards I hired made. Then when we give you a signal you'll "break up" with Gray and my son will ask you out and you will say yes. After a while he'll fall asleep and we'll bring him back here." Mr. Sean explained. "Why don't you just bring him home then?" I asked. "Okay the reason we don't just have him come home is because the potion doesn't work like that. You have to give it to him while he's in love, then you have to wait a few hours for the sleeping part and if he isn't with you then he'll leave early and we won't be able to find him." Explained Mr. Sean further.

**Time Skip**

**(The next day)**

_No One's POV_

Lucy woke up early the next morning after listening to a much more detailed explanation as to why Mr. Sean had the plan he did.

"Morning Luce!" Said a happy Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes in disgust. "Save your breath." She said as she past Natsu in the hallway of the big house owned by Mr. Sean. "Come on don't be like that Luce." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's arm with a tight grip so she couldn't go any further. "I mean it! I want you to leave me alone!" Lucy yelled as she looked back at Natsu. "No." Natsu replied his bright smile fading. Lucy pulled to get her arm out of Natsu's grip. Then out of nowhere came a quick flash and it hit Natsu causing him to let go of Lucy and fall backwards.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been forever since I've updated this! Also I know that the bit about the reason that Lucy has to do the date thing was a bit confusing, don't worry in the next chapter I will make it better.**


End file.
